


Traum

by strahl



Category: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Hakuryuu has a prosthetic arm, JuHaku, Judal takes too many pictures of Hakuryuu, M/M, but he can't help it, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strahl/pseuds/strahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal and Hakuryuu share the same gym period. Judal is 18, Hakuryuu is 16. Judal is a senior, and now more than ever he does not care about any rules in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traum

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few nights ago whilst procrastinating. Unbeta'd, let me know if there are any errors. Thank's for reading!

Hakuryuu hurried in the hallway, clutching his gym bag close to his chest as he made his way to the gymnasium. It was fifth period, and he had the luxury of being rushed to a class he absolutely despised. Sure, Hakuryuu loved to exercise, but playing very physical games such as dodgeball and flag football were not appealing in any way. He hated people touching him, and didn't trust the gym equipment to be 'clean' in any sense of the word. He really shouldn't be taking this class in the first place, having a prosthetic arm and all, but his mother absolutely refused to sign the permission form for him to be transferred out of the class. He glanced down at his gym bag, wincing thinking about getting changed in front of his peers. It was frustrating, to say the least, to be pitied by all of his teachers and stared at in every class for his disfigurements. He only had a few friends, and on occasion he caught even them openly staring at him. He sighed, finally reaching his destination and pulling open the heavy gym door with his good arm. Everyone was already changed, and warming up for the class to begin. Hakuryuu's eyes widened when he heard the unmistakable sound of the bell ringing.

Shit, he thought, late again.  
Practically running to the locker room, he heard yet another unmistakable sound. 

"Hakuryuu! You're here!" the over enthusiastic voice was none other than Judal's. He was hoping Judal would still have been changing, so that he couldn't pester him and ogle at him as he himself changed. Of course, Hakuryuu didn't have any luck on his side, and Judal was already changed. A quick glance was all it took to confirm that, as usual, Judal was obscenely out of gym dress code. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of loose hanging sweatpants that were tight on the bottom. Hakuryuu wasn't going to lie- Judal looked good. He had a nice body, the shirt rising a bit too high above the loose pants to show off a muscular abdomen, a peek of his hips, and a stunning V of muscle leading under his pants. He was wearing Hakuryuu's shoes. He had been ever since the day they met, when Judal promptly stole Hakuryuu's shoes because they were 'just his style.' They were two sizes too big on him, and Hakuryuu offered to buy him shoes that fit, yet he still insisted on wearing them as if they were spoils of war. Hakuryuu glared at him, and turned to enter the locker room.

Even though Judal was already dressed, he quickly caught up to Hakuryuu and trailed behind him like a begging puppy. The locker room was empty, thankfully, but that meant Hakuryuu was much later to class than he had anticipated. Hakuryuu took a tentative seat on a cool metal bench, and opened his locker. 

"Hakuryuu," Judal sat down next to the boy, too close to him, but this was normal for the older boy. He pulled the hair tie out of his long ponytail, handing it to Hakuryuu. "Can you braid my hair again? The nice one that goes all the way on my head? Nobody else does it like you do." Judal asked, and Hakuryuu continued to put his possessions into the locker.

"Sure," He agreed, knowing no matter what he said, he would end up doing it anyway. "Just let me get changed first."  
Judal's eyes shone at that, and Hakuryuu had to keep himself from groaning over dramatically. Judal stood up and took a few steps away from him, taking his phone out to open a game or something, Hakuryuu assumed.

Judal searched his phone for an app that he could be at least mildly entertained by, but was unpleased when he discovered he had none that he hadn't already completed. Sighing, he lowered his phone, and that exact moment, Judal had a perfect idea. He grinned to himself, raising his phone again. Hakuryuu took off his shirt, and immediately felt eyes on him. Since they were the only people in the locker room, Judal had ample opportunity to take in the sight before him. He switched over to his camera app, and a loud shudder sound caused Hakuryuu to yelp and he nearly fell off of the bench in shock. He hastily pulled on his shirt, and turned to a snickering Judal.

"Judal." Hakuryuu's piercing eyes stared straight into Judal's. Judal took a couple steps back as Hakuryuu stood abruptly. "Give me your phone." He said, voice low with a tinge of anger. 

"Nope!" Judal teased, leaping over the bench and bolting for the door. Hakuryuu chased after him, grabbing him by the waist and bringing him to the ground. Hakuryuu wrestled the older boy and managed to twist his arm in a way that Judal could no longer maintain his grip on the device. In a few movements, Hakuryuu had Judal's arm pinned behind him, face pressed down on the ground. He rose, still atop Judal, and pressed his shoe into Judal's back. He pressed the 'on' button, and to his dismay, was immediately greeted by Judal's wallpaper. A picture of him. Asleep in class. When did Judal take that? Hakuryuu rarely slept in class, but there had been some incidents where he had stayed up the entire night writing a research paper or lab report, and didn't make time to rest. 

"Judal, what the fuck is this?" Hakuryuu held the lit screen to Judal's now smug face. He really wasn't looking for an answer. He knew Judal was weird, perhaps not this weird. Hakuryuu pushed his shoe into his back a bit harder, and the smug expression was quickly replaced with a small wince. Hakuryuu held back a smirk. "What's your password?"

"It's Hakuryuu," admitted Judal. This would have been very creepy and unwelcome if it were anyone else. But this is Judal.

"You became pretty obsessed with me in the time span of a few months of knowing me, huh?" Hakuryuu suspected Judal had an infatuation with him since the second day he knew him, and he was correct, to say the least.

"Well, we do have lunch and gym together every day. And you are quite beautiful," Judal wiggled his eyebrows, still on the ground. Hakuryuu unlocked his phone, and with a quick scroll through Judal's photos, he deleted all of the ones of himself. Knowing Judal, he probably had multiple backups by now. Hakuryuu gave one last hard press to his back, and finally raised his leg. Judal rolled over, hair now undone, with little scuffs on his face from being pressed into the ground. Hakuryuu hated to admit, but he found himself a little more than infatuated with the other boy as well.

"You're so mean, Hakuryuu." He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, and he stood up to face Hakuryuu. "Hurry up and finish changing so you can braid my hair. You know how I hate it getting in my face during gym."

Judal, unlike Hakuryuu, loved gym. He loved dodgeball and flag football, even though he wasn't very good. He got a sick satisfaction in hitting people with a harsh rubber dodgeball or borderline tackling someone in flag football. 

"Alright," Hakuryuu huffed, striding back over to his gym locker. He sat down on the bench again, and Judal sat a little further this time. He pulled off his pants, his prosthetic arm making it a bit difficult, but he managed to shuffle into his clothes nonetheless. Judal was just sitting, watching with strange fascination, staring at the beautiful scarring down Hakuryuu's toned body. He pulled on a pair of sneakers, his second pair due to the aforementioned incident with Judal, and he tied up his hair. He turned to Judal.

"Turn around," he ordered, and Judal spun on the seat obediently. Hakuryuu ran his fingers through Judal's hair, reminiscing in the sweet scent of his shampoo. He began to French braid the top of his head, making sure to get every strand. He knew Judal disliked when it was too tight, so he made sure to make it a bit loose once got to his neck and began to braid the full length of Judal's ethereal hair. Judal hummed and swung his feet as Hakuryuu expertly worked his hair. He was done relatively quickly, and he grabbed Judal's shoulders to spin him around.

Judal looked great like this. Bangs braided up and out of his face, even though some of the shorter layers still fell over his forehead in little curls. His makeup looked stunning as usual, and Hakuryuu couldn't help but give a small smile to the older boy. Judal was problematic, a troublemaker, even a plain nuisance at times, yet here Hakuryuu was, leaning in to give him a small kiss on the nose. 

Judal's eyes crossed as he watched Hakuryuu lean in to kiss his nose. His eyes widened when Hakuryuu pulled away, eyebrows drawn with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Sorry," Hakuryuu pulled at his own hair, feeling awkward and a bit frustrated with himself for doing something so spontaneous.

"For months I've been trying to seduce you, and a nose kiss is all I get?" Judal teased, grabbing Hakuryuu's hand. He had attempted to ask him out multiple times, but Hakuryuu wouldn't take him seriously and would always be too busy for any plans. Break was coming up soon, so perhaps it was Judal's chance to finally make this boy his. He looked into Hakuryuu's mismatched eyes, and stole a quick kiss on the lips before standing and making his way to the door. Hakuryuu sat there, dazed with an intense blush on his cheeks. 

"We're ten minutes late to gym," he announced, grabbing the door handle, "See you in dodgeball," he winked at Hakuryuu and gave him a devious smile before stepping out through the door.  
Hakuryuu looked at the ground, stunned by Judal's action. He leaned over and locked the padlock on his locker, still a bit confused. He groaned, fighting the urge to slam his head into the locker beside him.

What did this mean for his relationship with Judal? He had thought about kissing him many times, and had come very close to it on more than one occasion. Judal spent too much time trying to 'win Hakuryuu over,' and by that, he meant asking him out every few days. Hakuryuu turned him down each time with an eye roll, but deep down he sort of hoped Judal was serious. Judal wasn't a bad person, sure as hell wasn't bad looking, and they had a lot in common. Would it be that bad to actually accept Judal's offer for once? Hakuryuu began to ponder this question, and he got up to leave the locker room and get to his gym class.

**Author's Note:**

> The highschool AU nobody asked for. This is plain self indulgent. Sorry.


End file.
